rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Wind erhebt sich (Kapitel)
"Der Wind erhebt sich" ist das zwanzigste Kapitel des siebenten Bandes Schattensaat. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwanzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Thom und Juilin schließen sich den Frauen auf dem Schiff des Meervolkes an. Nachdem sie abgelegt haben, findet Elayne heraus, dass die Windsucherinnen die Macht lenken und das Wetter beeinflussen können. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Wogentänzer, Hafen von Tear Nynaeve und Elayne verlassen hinter den beiden Frauen die Kabine und gehen an Deck. Sie sehen viele Vogelschwärme, die um den Stein von Tear herum fliegen. Nynaeve und Elayne sind sicher, dass Rand das ausgelöst hat, nachdem er Elaynes zweiten Brief gelesen hat. Tatsächlich hat Rand gerade Callandor in den Boden gerammt und erneut mit Schutzgeweben umgeben. (Ins Herz hinein (Kapitel)) Dann sehen sie Thom Merrilin und Juilin Sandar am Pier stehen. Coine erklärt, dass die beiden Männer um das Geschenk der Passage gebeten haben und sagt, sie würde es ihnen verweigern, obwohl das unüblich ist, wenn Elayne und Nynaeve das wollen. Elayne erklärt, dass sie zuerst herausfinden wollen, warum die beiden ihnen folgen. Thom Merrilin kommt ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, aber sie weiß nicht woher. Deshalb spricht sie zuerst Juilin Sandar an. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er von Lan persönlich und von Rand durch eine Nachricht praktisch dazu gezwungen wurde, den beiden zu folgen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Thom erklärt ohne Namen zu nennen, dass ihn Moiraine bat, ihnen zu helfen. Elayne betrachtet ihn erneut und hat immer noch das Gefühl, dass sie ihn kennt. Ohne zu wollen zupft sie ihn an seinem langen Schnurrbart, weil sie das Gefühl hat, das schon einmal getan zu haben. Thom reagiert reserviert und sie entschuldigt sich. Elayne entscheidet, dass sie einverstanden ist, die beiden mitzunehmen und fragt Nynaeve nach deren Meinung. Diese ist auch einverstanden. Sie schicken die Männer fort und unterhalten sich leise. Elayne ist der Meinung, dass Nynaeve sie zu hart behandelt hat, doch die ehemalige Seherin glaubt, dass sie von Anfang an klare Verhältnisse schaffen sollten, da Thom weiß, dass sie noch keine Aes Sedai sind. Und somit könnten die Männer ihnen Schwierigkeiten machen. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass sie darauf vertrauen müssen, dass Moiraine weiß, was sie tut und all ihre Handlungen Rand nicht mehr schaden, als nötig ist. Das Meervolk beginnt die Leinen los zu lassen und das Schiff verlässt den Hafen. Nynaeve geht unter einem Vorwand nach unten, doch Elayne bleibt an Deck und betrachtet die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Sie ist froh, Tear hinter sich zu lassen. Als der letzte Streifen Land verschwunden ist, ziehen die Meervolk-Frauen ihre Blusen aus und arbeiten barbusig weiter, was Elayne unangenehm ist, doch sie versucht es hinzunehmen. Juilin verlässt schließlich das Deck, weil er nicht mehr weiß, wohin er sehen soll. Als der Abend hereinbricht, findet sie Thom am Bugspriet, wie er etwas traurig einige Delfine betrachtet. Sie denkt darüber nach, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, weil sie sicher ist, dass sie sich dann daran erinnern kann, woher sie ihn kennt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ein Lied über Rand komponieren will, da sie weiß, dass Loial vor hat, ein Buch zu schreiben. Thom erklärt, dass weder sein Lied noch Loials Buch lange überleben würden, wenn das neue Zeitalter anbricht. Seiner Meinung nach liegt das vielleicht nur noch ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft. Er erzählt ihr, dass die Dinge nach einigen Generationen möglicherweise ganz anders dargestellt werden, als sie wirklich waren. Sein Lachen reizt etwas in Elayne und sie will ihn weiter am Reden halten, weil sie das Gefühl hat, dass sie sich bald daran erinnert. Trotz allem kann sie sich nicht erinnern, woher sie ihn kennt und fragt schließlich, warum er sie begleitet. Sie glaubt nicht, dass es nur an Moiraine liegt. Seine nächsten Worte und sein Lachen bringen sie auf einen Gedanken über ihre Kindheit, doch plötzlich fühlt sie etwas und vergisst alles, was sie gerade noch gedacht hat, und geht zum Heck. Sie beobachtet Jorin, die kabeldicke Stränge lenkt, deren kompliziertes und feines Gewebe den ganzen Himmel bedeckt. Nach einer Weile hört die Windsucherin auf und wirkt sehr erschöpft. Sie erklärt Elayne, dass ihr bewusst war, dass die Aes Sedai sie beobachtet hat und dass sie nicht aufhören konnte, bevor sie fertig war, weil das sonst möglicherweise einen Sturm hervorgerufen hätte. Elayne erkennt, dass das Meervolk deshalb keine Aes Sedai auf ihren Schiffen reisen lässt, weil die Windsucherinnen die Macht lenken können. Sie erklärt, dass die Weiße Burg sie nicht beeinflussen wird, doch Jorin weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Elayne weiß ebenfalls, dass sie recht hat, da die Weiße Burg jede Frau mit dem Talent in die Finger bekommen will, um sie zumindest soweit auszubilden, bis sie sich nicht mehr selbst schaden könnte oder anderen. Jorin erklärt, dass sie auch Frauen in die Burg schicken, damit die Aes Sedai nicht zu ihnen kommen. Elayne schwört, dass sie nichts verraten und alles tun wird, damit die Aes Sedai das Meervolk nicht belästigen. Sie fragt, ob doch eine Damane an Bord des seanchanischen Schiffes war und Jorin bestätigt das. Sie erzählt, wie sie es schaffte, ein Feuer ausbrechen zu lassen, was die Seanchan besiegte. Schließlich denkt Elayne zurück an Thom, doch er ist gegangen. Sie ist sicher, den Schlüssel zu seinem Geheimnis gefunden zu haben, bevor sie spürte, wie Jorin die Macht lenkte, doch jetzt hat sie alles wieder vergessen. Sie fragt Jorin, wie lange sie bis Tanchico brauchen und erfährt zu ihrer Verblüffung, dass es nur zehn Tage sind. Daraufhin fragt Elayne, ob die Windsucherin ihr beibringen würde, wie man so dicke Stränge webt und Jorin stimmt zu. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Coine din Jubai Wilde Winde *Jorin din Jubai Weiße Schwinge *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Toram din Alta Wilde Winde Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Morgase Trakand - als Elaynes Mutter * Mat Cauthon * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Liandrin Guirale * Loial * Artur Falkenflügel Gruppen * Atha'an Miere ** Herrin der Segel ** Windsucherin ** Zahlmeister * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Hochlords von Tear * Seanchan ** Damane Orte * Tear (Nation) ** Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Fluss Erinin *** Wogentänzer *** Finger des Drachen * Meer der Stürme Erwähnt * Stein von Tear * Tanchico * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Königlicher Palast von Andor ** Emondsfeld * Godan * Bucht von Remara * Mayene * Cairhien (Nation) * Aiel-Wüste ** Seidenstraße * Shara * Weiße Burg Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don * Zerstörung der Welt Sonstige * Wiedergeborener Drache * Coramoor * Alte Sprache Sprichworte * Verbindliche Worte bringen eine verbindliche Gesellschaft ein. * Leih dir Schwierigkeiten aus, und du zahlst sie zehnfach zurück. Erzählungen * Die Riesen Mosk und Merk, die mit Feuerspeeren gegeneinander kämpften * Elsbet, die Königin von All * Anla, die weise Ratgeberin Kategorie:Schattensaat (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Schiff Kategorie:Wogentänzer